space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Specialist Program Skills
Specialist Program Skills Note that all Skills in the Specialist Program Skills Group cannot be learned without the appropriate Specialist Program. Only Generic Pool Points, or Pool Points appropriate to the Specialist Program in question may be used to pay for Specialist Program Skills. ARCANE AMPLIFICATION MYSTIC SKILL '-Arcanists Only' The Arcanist can Amplify one aspect of any Arcane Spell belonging to their Primary Element learned via the Mage Stream. Arcane Amplification is not useable with Meta-Spells, Rituals or Arch-Magic. The Spell Parameters that the Arcanist can Amplify are Range, Duration, Area of Effect, DR or Spell Strength. Only Parameters that normally increase with level can be Amplified. Only one Parameter can be boosted at a time. The amount of Amplification depends on the level of the Spell being cast, (see table below). The Spell to be Amplified cannot be cast at a higher level than the Arcane Amplification Skill. Arcane Amplification Effects *Level 1-3 +1 level *Level 4-6 +2 levels *Level 7-9 +3 levels *Level 10+ +4 levels ARCH-MAGIC ENGINEERING MYSTIC SKILL '- Arch-Mages Only ' Arch-Mages use this Skill along with research, meditation and experimentation to create new Spells, see the Arch-Magic Entry in the Magic Section for details. This Skill can also be used to Fortify Spells. This is a process that the Arch Mage uses to add special bonuses to his spells. see the Spell Fortification entry in the Magic Section for details. ASSASSINATE '- Guild Assassins Only' This ability allows the Guild Assassin to attempt to bypass a target’s armor. An Assassination attempt can only be performed in conjunction with a Surprise Attack, Sucker Punch (not the in combat, Rear Strike variety). The Assassination attempt gains AP2 per Level of this Skill. AUGMENT IMPLANTS '- Augments Only' With this Skill a character can maintain 1 Augment Core implant of each type. (Tissue, Organ, and Nervous System) . A single additional Augment Implant of any type unlocks at level 7 of this skill. In Addition each Cyber Mounted Weapon that is mounted on the Character can be upgraded with 1 Cyber Mounted Weapon Upgrade at levels 1,4,7, and 10 of this skill. None of the characters Augment Implants can Exceed the level of this Skill. DF = 15 BATTLEFIELD IMPROVEMENT SKILL '- Battlefield Engineers Only' Using Type S Knitters (level 1 Nanites are sufficient) the Battlefield Engineer can temporarily boost the effectiveness of weapons and systems in combat. Different boosts can be applied depending upon what the situation requires. The boost takes an Action performed at a Speed Factor of 3 and lasts 10 Rounds. Note that using a Computer Program for this Skill is possible, but it is difficult to do during combat and requires an additional Action, at a Speed Factor of 3, and a Computer Systems Skill DF Check. DF = 14 Boost System applied to Effect @ level 1,4,7,10 Increase Field Output Deflector Field +1 to RF Excite Reaction Energy Weapons +1 DR Enhance Resolution Targeting Systems +1 to Strike Ablative Nano-Coating Vehicles and Exo-Systems +3 to AC Overdrive Vehicles and Exo-Systems +1 to Movement/Air Speed BATTLEFIELD REPAIR SKILL '- Battlefield Engineers Only' Battlefield Repair is the ability to repair the AC of Vehicles, Exo-Systems and EBAs during combat using repair Nanites, (Type A Knitters). This repair has two limitations: first it cannot be performed more than once in any half hour period. If attempted the Nanites will become confused and fuse the vehicle, armor etc. into an immobile bulk that will offer no protection. Second any armor repaired this way will be permanently weakened, reducing its RF by 1. This reduction in RF is temporary and will wear off after 10 minutes. This procedure cannot be performed on armor that does not have an RF. The time required to perform a Field Repair is one Action with a Speed Factor of 5. A failed DF Check means the damage was misdiagnosed and the repair fails, (this does not deplete the RF and the repair can be attempted again, but the nanites are expended). Note that using a Computer Program for this Skill is possible, but it is difficult to do during combat and requires an additional Action, at a Speed Factor of 3, and a Computer Systems Skill DF Check. DF = 14 COMBAT CASTING SKILL '- Initiates Only' Initiate training includes long hours of casting Conflict Spells in simulated combat. This rigorous training results in the initiate being faster and more accurate with Spells from the School of Conflict. Combat Casting Skill provides a bonus, at levels 1, 4, 7 & 10, of +1 to Strike and +1 to DR of all Spells cast from the School of Conflict. Combat casting also imparts Criticals on natural 18s and 19s, as well as natural 20s. ENFORCER IMPLANTS '- Enforcers only' With this Skill a character can maintain 1 Enforcer Core implant of each type. (Tissue, Organ, and Nervous System) . A single additional Enforcer Implant of any type unlocks at level 10 of this skill. In Addition each Close-Quarters Cyber Mounted Weapon that is mounted on the Character can be upgraded with 1 additional Cyber Mounted Weapon Upgrade at levels 1,4,7, and 10 of this skill. None of the characters Enforcer Implants can Exceed the level of this Skill. DF = 15 EXO RE-SPEC SKILL '- Exo-Deltas Only' This highly specialized Skill allows the Ex- Delta to reconfigure his Light Exo-System (level 6 or below) and re-allot any or all EUS on any or all Platforms. This includes combining platform EUs, moving Targeting Systems from one Platform to another and changing Utility Platforms into Weapon Platforms. With this Skill it is possible to unbalance Targeting so that Platforms have different levels of Targeting from one another. The only restriction is that the original total number of EUs cannot be changed. To Re-Spec a an Exo-System takes 4 hours. A DF Check is required at the end of each 4 hours with failed checks requiring another four hour block and another check. This Skill can only be used on Light Exo-systems (level 6 and below). DF = 18 INFILTRATOR IMPLANTS '- Infiltrators Only' With this Skill a character can maintain 1 Infiltrator Core implant of each type. (Tissue, Organ, and Nervous System) . A single additional Infiltrator Implant of any type unlocks at level 10 of this skill. In Addition each Ranged Cyber Mounted Weapon that is mounted on the Character can be upgraded with 1 additional Cyber Mounted Weapon Upgrade at levels 1,4,7, and 10 of this skill. None of the characters Infiltrator Implants can Exceed the level of this Skill. DF = 15 MANUAL OVERRIDE SKILL '- Exo-Specialists Only' This Skill allows the Exo-Specialist to override the default settings of Mounted Weapon Systems to get more out of them during combat. Manual Override can be used on any Weapons Platform but it cannot be used with "hand" held Exo Weapons. This Skill provides a bonus to Strike and to DR of +1 at levels 1, 4,7,10. META-SPELL ENGINEERING MYSTIC SKILL '- Meta-Mages Only' The Meta-Mage can use this Skill to increase their understanding of how an Arcane Spell they knows works, see the Meta-Magic Entry in the Magic Section for details. They can use this knowledge to alter the parameters of the Spell to make it more effective. Meta-Spell Engineering only works on Spells learned via the Mage Stream (only on spells that are within the Elemental Spheres made available by the Mage Stream). Before a Mage can use Meta-Magic on a Spell, the Mage must first use the Meta-Spell Engineering Skill on the Spell. It takes about a four hour block to perform this Skill on a Spell. During this time the Mage must cast the spell slowly to truly understand its nature. The Mage gains Mystic checks as normal for this casting of the Spell but the Mystic Point cost of the Spell is quadrupled (X4). MYSTIC GRAFTING SKILL '- Practitioners Only' This Skill allows the Practitioner to ‘Graft’ Runic Items onto individuals. The end result of this is that it basically gives the graftee an “at will” power that costs no Mystic Points. Spells that target the person they are Grafted onto have a permanent duration. Spells used to target others can be Grafted as well, but they can only be used once per day per graft. These Spells can only be used to target others, and cannot target the Graftee. The process for Grafting is basically the same as Runic Infusion with a few further limitations: *The Grafts can only have one Spell Infused in them *The number of Grafts a Character can have cannot exceed their Racial Base Endurance. If the Character’s Endurance is lower than their Racial Base, then the Graftee cannot receive a number of grafts greater than their Endurance. Practitioners are limited to a number of grafts equal to their Endurance. *At the end of the Runic Infusion process the graft process begins. At this stage the Graftee is cut open and the infused crystal is sewn under the skin. This Procedure takes 4 hours. If the Graft is an activated power, the Speed Factor is reduced by 3 levels, (cannot be reduced below level 1), and doesn’t receive the extra +3 penalty to Speed Factors that is normally associated with using Runic Items. The level of the Spell to be Grafted cannot exceed the level of the Mystic Grafting Skill. Note that it takes 4 hours to recover from the Mystic Grafting Process, at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Graft. During this time the recipient cannot cast any Spells or Activate any Runic Items, and does not recover any Mystic Points. The new graft does not work until the end of the recovery period, although previously installed Grafts, (that have already been recovered from), continue to function normally. *Grafts can be upgraded by spending a 4 hour block and expending the appropriate amount of Mystic Points and Mystic Materials. Recovery time for upgrades is based on the difference in level between the old Graft and the new Graft (upgrading from a level 2 graft to a level 5 graft would require 1 block). MYSTIC INSTINCT SKILL '- Adepts Only' This Skill reduces the Speed Factor of all Spells the Adept casts, (that only affects the caster), by 1 per level. This can reduce the Speed Factor of such Spells to 0, which allows the Adept to cast several Spells simultaneous and instantly. Note that Spell casting still costs an Action per Spell to perform. MYSTIC SENSES -'Arcanists Only' This skill allows the Arcanist to use their innate mystical senses to detect danger in the environment around them. This sense is not an acute awareness, but rather a slight tingle in the instant just before the mage would be damaged. The use of Armour can disrupt this sense. The Mage is limited to cloth Spirit Armour while using this Skill. While using this Skill the mage gains +1 to Defend per Level. SCAVENGE MATERIALS '-Technical Specialists only' This Skill allows the Technical specialist to scavenge supplies to build projects from the environment around him. Where others see garbage and refuse a Tech Specialist sees the building blocks for his inventions. By spending 1 hour scavenging the Specialist will acquire 1 level of building materials per level of this Skill. The drawback to using scavenged materials is that they require unorthodox thinking and therefore yield unusual results. To anybody but a Tech Specialist things that are built with Scavenged Materials are too incomprehensibly complicated to use. Nobody will pay for anything made with Scavenged Materials, even other Tech Specialists. SUCKER PUNCH SKILL '- Rogue Specialists Only' This Skill allows the Rogue to attempt to surprise an opponent with a Strike to a particularly vulnerable spot. Sucker Punch has two forms. The first is the traditional surprise attack as follows. The bonus of a Sucker Punch is an increase in damage and a greater chance to hit. The drawback is it takes time to set up, and can only be performed as a Surprise Strike. First, the Rogue must line up their victim. This requires a DF Check and costs an Action. If the DF Check is successful, then the Rogue’s next Strike against that target is at +1 per level of the Sucker Punch Skill, and it deals double regular Accuracy Bonus. It must be the Action immediately following the DF Check, (not including Defending). If the Rogue performs any other Actions then they miss their opportunity to Sucker Punch, and must spend another Action to line up the opponent again. The second use of the Sucker Punch is an improved Rear Strike that doesn’t require lining up, (no DF Check required), but only provides the bonus to strike of +1 per level of Sucker Punch Skill, (no Damage Bonus). Normal bonuses for Rear Strike still apply. All other Sucker Punch restrictions still apply. Sucker Punches don’t have to literally be a “punch”, any Small, Close Quarters Weapon or Unarmed Combat Strike can be used. You cannot Sucker Punch somebody with ranged weapons (although Hard Cast Spells work fine Spells cast from Mystic Firearms or Spell Nnodes do not). DF = 15 UNDERWORLD ORGANIZATION SKILL '- Rogue Masters Only' The Rogue Master is connected to various black market and underworld operations. This connection creates an extensive network of contacts such as informants, fences, dealers, buyers, and inside men. The network is accessible in all cities and large settlements, but if the Rogue Master is new to the city a few days may be required to get in touch with the local underworld. The network provides the same benefits as Street Smarts, (i.e. familiarity with the operation of illegal activities and street customs,) but does not impart specialized geographical knowledge, (i.e. best short cuts or lesser-used routes). The network also provides a monthly income of 1d10 x 2,000 x level in karats/chips. This skill can be advanced normally. DF = 16 Category:skills